


Popcorn Kisses

by gotnomonet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Movie Theatre AU, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Pining, Romance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnomonet/pseuds/gotnomonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Keith works at Voltron Cinemas and Lance is your everyday "annoying" customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Klance drabble EVER! Ah! I got this idea while at work today and thought it would be worth writing! Enjoy! :)

“Hi there, what can I get for you?” Keith asked, looking down at his register and typing in a few things. When he looked up, his face fell as his violet-tinted eyes met soft brown ones. “Two tickets to Captain America: Civil War please!” came a chirpy reply. Keith gritted his teeth to keep from rolling his eyes towards the incredibly annoying Latino boy across the counter. He tapped in the buttons on the register and looked back at him, noticing the blonde girl at his side.

 

“What happened to that pretty brunette you had last week?” Keith asked innocently. The girl’s eyes widened and she looked up at the tanned boy. “LANCE! You said I was the only girl you’ve taken to the movies!” she gasped, looking at him angrily. Lance shot Keith a death glare and he looked down at her, “What? Oh that was my cousin! You’re the only girl I’ve taken here…..romantically~” he purred. She blushed and giggled, “Okayyy!”. Keith tried not to gag as he handed them their tickets, “Anything else?”.

 

Keith had been working at Voltron Cinema for some time now. He was in charge of ticket and concession sales at his register. His attire included black shoes and pants, a red polo, and a black hat with his hair tied up in a ponytail. Recently, a certain Lance Sanchez had been stopping by the theatre every week to see a movie. This wouldn’t have bothered Keith, if Lance hadn’t gone to his register every single time, and manage to annoy the hell out of him. And almost every time, Lance was arm in arm with a different girl. His “ability” to flirt with girls made Keith wanna throw up. Lance was incredibly cheesy and his ways of flirting were less than average.

 

“Of course, we’d like a medium popcorn….” he started. Keith pressed the button on the register and turned to the popcorn popper, scooping it up into a medium tub. “No wait! A large popcorn!” Lance exclaimed. Sighing, Keith dumped the popcorn and changed the order on his register, turning back and scooping it into a large tub. 

 

“Actually, let’s just do a medium…”. Keith sucked in a deep breath and repeated the steps, scooping popcorn back into a medium. “WAIT! A large one!” he insisted. It took all of Keith’s power not to scream as he got a large tub and filled it, setting it on the counter a bit too harshly. He changed the order and looked up at him, “Will that be all?” he forced a smile and prayed that the suffering would end.

 

Lance’s brown eyes darkened with mischief, “Well, now that you mention it…..I should probably get a drink!”. The girl next to him bit her lip nervously, hoping he wouldn’t do what he did last time with the popcorn. “We’d definitely like a large drink!” she said quickly as Lance began to open his mouth to say something. Keith plugged it into the register and got a large cup. “Yes….a large Mountain Dew!” Lance said. Keith hesitated before putting the cup under the Mountain Dew, starting to fill up. 

 

“Wait no! Pepsi!” Lance said, his lips quirking into a small smirk. Keith groaned inwardly and dumped the soda out, putting it under the Pepsi. “No! I want something else……” he trailed off, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully as he stared off into the distance. Keith dumped the Pepsi and glared at Lance intently, who was pretending not to notice him. 

 

Tapping his foot impatiently, Keith gritted his teeth as Lance continued to think. After a few more moments, the girl next to him groaned, “Diet Pepsi! We’ll take a Diet Pepsi!”. Lance’s eyes widened as he looked down at her, “Babe! That’s what I was gonna pick!” he smiled brightly down at her. Keith felt something turn inside his stomach, something “fluttery” as he watched Lance smile so happily. Deciding to ignore it, he put a lid on the full cup and put it on the counter.

 

“Your total is $23.50,” he said. Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing him $25.00. Keith rang it up and gave him $1.50 back for change. Taking it, Lance also took the popcorn and the girl took their drink. As they walked away, Lance looked over his shoulder, “Thanks, Keith!” he called to him, grinning. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up and he turned away quickly so Lance wouldn’t notice.

 

Similar events like this one happened for the next few weeks. And of course, each time with a different girl. One day, Keith came into work and clocked in at the computer in the backroom, putting on his nametag. “Hey, Keith,” came a deep voice. Keith turned to see Shiro, his manager, walk up to him, “This guy named Lance came in a few days ago asking about you…..just thought I’d let you know,”. Keith nodded and thanked him before turning to go to his register. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. Lance came in to specifically ask for him? He pulled a hair tie off his wrist and reached up behind his head, tying up his hair in a ponytail, then put his hat on.

 

He logged into his register and heard someone clear their throat, “Hi, what can I get for-”. Lance stood across the counter with his hands in his pockets, looking at him sheepishly. Keith blinked and looked around him, “Where’s your date?” Keith asked, a little stunned that Lance was alone. “Ah...well….I’m kinda over that now…” he shrugged and looked up at him. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, “Ok, well….what movie are you going to see?”. Lance sucked in a deep breath and turned away, his cheeks reddening, “Actually, I came to see you,”.

 

Keith’s eyes widened, “M-me?”. At a moment like this, Keith was thankful that only a couple people were in the lobby, and were out of earshot. Lance nodded, “Heh...yeah….you. I just, uhm…” he bit his bottom lip, “Dios mio….this is harder than I thought…”. Keith watched as Lance’s gaze moved back to him and he stepped closer to the counter, “I…uhm….I like you, Keith. I ya know, I like like you. Like more than a friend.”. Keith could feel that fluttery feeling in his stomach again as he waited for Lance to say more.

 

“The only reason I come here is to see you. Ever since the first time I saw you here, I’ve been attracted to you. I do everything and anything just to talk to you or see you. And the reason I come with girls? To make you jealous. I thought maybe if I showed up with them, you’d get really envious.” He explained, the tips of his ears becoming pink. As he confessed, his words became more rapid, “So yeah, I like you. I like your stupid smile you give customers. I like your stupid pretty eyes. I like your stupid mullet, especially in that stupid cute ponytail. I like your stupid perfect pink lips. I like-”.

 

In no time, lips were pressed against another set of lips. Keith had leaned across the counter and pulled Lance in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt. Lance’s soft brown eyes widened at the sudden action, but slowly fluttered closed, moving to deepen the kiss. The two of them were in bliss, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of popcorn popping in the background.

 

Both of them pulled away slowly, their lips brushing against one another gently as they opened their eyes to look at the other. Their cheeks were rosy, and Keith chuckled, “You talk too much,”. Lance laughed and scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah….I get that a lot…..”. They looked at each other shyly and Lance smiled softly, “So..wanna go out with me?”. Keith nodded right away, “Of course! Where are you gonna take me, for our first date?” he inquired, leaning across the counter. Lance grinned and thought for a moment.

 

“Wanna go see a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback and comments! I'd love to hear from you! And thanks for reading <3


End file.
